


you don’t know it yet (everything will be okay)

by packrat



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 05x10 Game Night, Fluff, Game Night, Gen, S05xE10, after Oscar tells her that game night is off, after Rosa coming out, hapoy, just her recapping her day, mention of the squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packrat/pseuds/packrat
Summary: Rosa thinks about the events of the day her father told her that her mothers still struggling with Rosa’s sexuality - it’s game night at her night apparentlyS05xE10





	you don’t know it yet (everything will be okay)

**Author's Note:**

> for @rosalitadiazz on tumblr - thx for requesting this and I hope you like it! 💛

It’s after 12 am when Rosa finally finds herself in her bed. And she’s smiling because she didn’t expect her night to turn out like this. 

Lately there’s a lot she didn’t expect to pan out like it ultimately does. 

Deep inside her chest she still feels the hurt of when her father told her that they should put game night on hold for now. That her mom is still struggling to accept her own daughter for who she is. That he’s sorry and that he’ll try more in the future. Rosa looked at her father and smiled through it while biting the inside of her cheeks, so to not cry in front of him. She’s never done _that_ in her life before and she wasn’t about to start this then and there. 

On a rooftop. At work. 

The detective knew that Jake observed everything from inside the building, making sure she’s safe and _comfortable_. And after her father left she told Jake that her dad called game night off for the unforeseeable future. 

He immediately asked if she’s okay and all she did was shrug her shoulders. “It is what it is, dude. I’m alright. Shaw’s? Tonight, after work?”

Instantly, she saw the wheels inside his head turning. Already working on a plan. 

“Sorry, Rosa. Already got plans. Tomorrow though?”

She started biting the insides of her cheeks again. “Sure.”

What she didn’t knew was this:

As soon as she had to leave to follow up on a lead, he started asking everyone on the squad personally if they had plans that night. And he made sure that everyone made the time if they did have different (and in his opinion less important) plans before. 

So when there were knocks on her front door at around 8:30 pm, she felt blindsided. 

“Game night!”, she remembers Jake announcing loudly. 

“You know”, Gina told her, “in another lifetime, you and I would've made a hot ass couple.” 

Rosa nodded. “Agreed.”

And then Holt approached her after deliberately waiting in the background until everybody scurried inside: “Diaz, you should be very proud of yourself. I know things aren't exactly where you wanna be right now, but I promise you they will improve.”

She was drinking the words in, memorizing them because it was exactly what she didn’t know she needed to hear. She bit the inside of her cheeks again. Rosa was not gonna cry today. “Thank you, Captain.”

_”Every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better, more interesting place. So thank you.”_

Suddenly she was in his arms. Strong and warm and _so much love_.

And maybe Scully did break her only two wine glasses and her toilet and _God knows what else_ but never did she feel so many emotions (<strike>mainly love</strike>) for The Squad like this like in that moment. 

So yeah, after the days before she really didn’t see her private life becoming better any time soon. 

But here she is now, after a night in with her <strike>friends</strike> _family_. After playing scrabble and twister and drinking way more wine (and a bit - okay a lot- of tequila) than she should have consumed on a tuesday night. Here she finds herself now, significantly happier than when the day started. In bed, listening to her girlfriend’s soft snoring on the other end of the call. 

Smiling. 

Because life might not be how she imagined it right now but it’ll get better. 

She knows. 

She just _knows_.

(“Hey, do you seriously only have two wine glasses?”, Jake asks. 

Rosa nods. “Yeah. I live alone.”

“Well, you're gonna need to get some more, 'cause there's a lot of us here.”

“Thank you for doing this, man.”

“Of course. We'll be here every week. Every single week.”)


End file.
